Snake's Seduction
by Sixteen clumsy and shy
Summary: AU Yaoi Uchiha Sasuke think's he's going insane. October 10, 1750 is the annaversary of his clan's massacure going to the complex, he meets something that only shows up in his darkest nightmares. Uchihacest.
1. Prologue

_Snake's Seduction_

_By: Lady Christine_

_xXXx_

_October 10, 1750_

_Uchiha Complex_

_XxxX_

_"Anki-san, don't go!" Uchiha Sasuke ran in the pouring rain, his ten year old legs carrying him quickly over the muddy earth. The small raven haired boy tripped over his long boy-kimono, making him trip; tears running down his small, round face._

_Uchiha Itachi glanced over his shoulder, his onyx eyes glinting in the dim light, "Sasuke…you should be in bed." The small boy bit his lip, his own onyx eyes clouding over with unshed tears. He wanted to be portrayed as a strong boy in front of his older brother._

_Sasuke's eyes flicked to the grey morning sky, then they slid to his older brother; his Anki-san whom he loved deeply…_

_"D-don't go," Sasuke sputtered, his eyes lowering to the ground, "You'll…get hurt…and I'll miss you."_

_Itachi slid off the pack of things he needed for the six month journey, and squatted on the muddy ground; helping his small brother up._

_"Father would not like for you to be following me, Sasuke," He stated, brushing a strand of the younger boy's hair out of his eyes, "Nor would mother want mud on your clothing."_

_The young boy, with a burst of courage, clung to the older boy and cried in his chest, "I d-d-don't want you to g-go! M-mother said you're going to d-die!"_

_Itachi rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back, the silk creating the effect he wanted. Sasuke stopped his sobbing, but he remained with his face implanted on the rough traveling kimono. "Sasuke…I will return, no matter how much mother seems I am incapable of."_

_"Promise?" Came the meek reply of the second Uchiha brother._

_Itachi smoothed his brother's spiky hair, and whispered: "Promise."_

_xXXx_

_Six months Later_

_Uchiha Complex_

_XxxX_

_Uchiha Sasuke walked through the large Uchiha Complex, his ten year old legs gliding smoothly with his excitement. His Anki-san was coming home today! Sasuke's raven hair glinted scarlet in the dieing sunlight as he walked to the largest building where he knew a banquet would be taking place alongside his brother's return._

_"Mother was wrong," He breathed happily, "Anki-san will be home today! I just know it!"_

_The heavy paper door slid shut as he entered his home, taking off his wooden sandals and quickly padded up the cool wooden steps._

_"Mother…Father," He entered the large study where he thought his parents would have been. Frowning slightly, the young boy closed the door. Something didn't feel right…there was some sort of a foreboding air around the complex the young boy couldn't quite place his finger on._

_Sasuke headed slowly down the dark hallway, and glanced over his shoulder._

_He was completely alone._

_"Mother…Father…?" No one._

_He slid a small hand onto the door frame of a room he had yet to check. Surely they would be in here, telling him that the menacing air was all his imagination. His Anki-san would hug him tightly, and whisper things into his ear that made him giggle. They would tell him it was all right…that he had nothing to…_

_Fear._

_The door slid open with the small boy's out-cries of courage. Sasuke's raven eyes fell onto something so grotesque, so horrifying, his ten year old lips formed something that could only be described as animalistic._

_His entire body shook, and breath could not even escape his throat._

_"M-mama…P-papa…?!" His breath let out the old pet names he had for his parents; his eyes sliding over every blood-stain that adorned his mother and father's mangled corpses._

_The heavy doors slid shut behind him, making the small Uchiha yelp and cower. "Look Sasuke, remember it." It was the low tremor of his brother's voice that reverberated around the large room._

_"Look well and remember this. "_

_Sasuke pulled his eyes off of the distorted images of his once beautiful parents and to the demon that made them that way. "I-Itachi?!"_

_Itachi's eyes glinted scarlet as he looked down at his helpless brother, his face expressionless._

_"You did this!?" Sasuke's painful cries echoed through-out the room, until he shook and retched onto the floor._

_"Yes. Cultivate the feeling of hate, Sasuke. Let the feeling be your master, and suffering your teacher." Itachi glided slowly to his cowering younger brother._

_"Hate me—"_

_Sasuke looked at his brother, his eyes glazed with tears._

_"Loathe me—"_

_Itachi placed a slender finger on his brother's moon-pale cheek._

_"Want to destroy me."_

_XX FINIS XX_

A/N: This story is far from over. Okay, yes. I know that I suck at writing, and I know that I didn't keep Itachi IC, but hell; this is my story! .

I hope you all know that I love you all, and that Uchihacest is good for the blood. Read it. Love it. Live it.

Well, I'll stop with my ranting. I should update on other things. .


	2. Chapter one: Otogakure Village

Snake's Seduction

By: Lady Christine

xXXx

January 22, 1758

Otogakure Village

XxxX

_**A wild and crazy adventure**: Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Snake's Seduction. This (of course) will be a SasuItachi fic, so bare with me people. If you dislike incest and yaoi, then go to your fluffy heterosexual non-incestuous fics. I think I've made myself clear –sniffs-. Joining me on this wild and crazy ad\venture is none other than –dramatic drum music- INSPIRATION-CHAN!_

_Inspiration-chan: Lady Christine does not own Naruto—if she did, the Uchihas would be off doing it somewhere, the Hyuugas would be making out, and Sakura x Gaara would rule the air waves. Just be thankful that she doesn't! –Eeep!-_

_Hope you enjoy my first shot at Uchihacest, and now I bid you adieu._

xXXx

Sasuke screamed.

His entire body shook with the burning pain that cascaded down his back, and into the pit of his stomach. The curse mark throbbed painfully, making his legs shiver and pound. Kabuto tried to hold him still, earning a kick to his nose.

The rouge ninja cursed held his bleeding nose angrily. "Damn it," A well placed jutsu to the heart would put a stop to the youth's abysmal kicking …

Sasuke let out a horse scream, and settled, shuddering under the hot glare of the other young man. "If you dare think of placing a finger on me, I'll cut off your hand," the Uchiha muttered hoarsely, his onyx eyes closed. Kabuto's lips thinned, his smoky grey eyes sparkling with malice.

"Leave him be, Kabuto."

The medi-nin turned, the glass of his glasses sparkling off of the candle light. A slight smile formed on his pale lips as he looked away, turning to the now slumbering Uchiha. "Orochimaru-sama…why are you here so early?"

A tall snake-like man walked in the small room, his inky-black hair framing his waxy pale face. "I had gotten a message that Uchiha Sasuke had arrived some time ago," A sly smile curled at his lips, "It seems it wasn't a ploy for me to listen to other's petty problems."

Kabuto watched his leader with dark eyes. He watched the tall man lift a long fingered hand to the Uchiha's face and run a long nail over the unconscious boy's moon-pale cheek.

Sasuke grumbled lowly, his eye brows knitted in pain. Orochimaru smiled coyly, his golden eyes flickering over to Kabuto. "The curse mark is paining him…; Kabuto," the white haired man's eyes lifted to his master, "Clean him of his wounds, and make sure he is well taken care of. I will expect nothing more of you." The snake-nin turned on his heel, striding out of the stifling room.

Kabuto sighed and stood from his perch beside the bed. He could hear Sasuke muttering to him self, incoherent babble that seemed to plague the Uchiha's head. Kabuto smirked to himself and walked smoothly over the stone floor.

XxxX

: Flash Back:

Two Months Earlier

XxxX

_The curse mark throbbed and burned._

_Sasuke gritted his teeth, and pushed off the ground with ripping force._

_He could hear Tayuya barking orders at Kidomaru, telling him to 'hurry up!' The Uchiha rolled his onyx eyes, and flew through the air, barely letting the others catch up. He tightened his hands into tight fists; he could feel his tendons in his legs screaming and ripping. God how he wanted this torture to end._

_Sasuke's eyes fluttered as he felt, once more, the pulsating agony of the curse mark rip through his flesh once more. With a roaring out cry, the youth fell to the forest floor, his eyes clouding over with frozen tears of pain._

_XxxX_

_He was alone._

_Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, his eyes adjusting to the dark, musty room. A coppery scent filled his nose, making the youth gag and shake. "Where…am I?" He whispered softly in the darkness._

_"I-Itachi!?" A painful cry of a small child made Sasuke's eyes widen. Turning around wildly, Sasuke suppressed a cry of horror._

_"You did this!?" A small child was on his knees, his raven hair falling wildly around his boyish face; his own onyx eyes streaming with tears. A taller boy glided slowly to the younger, his eyes fierce and flashing scarlet._

_Sasuke sputtered his throat closing and his eyes streaming with tears. The coppery scent of blood filling every crevasse of his mind. He shook violently, his stomach growing weak as he saw himself being touched by his older brother._

_"D-don't," The younger Sasuke whimpered, his face becoming smeared with his parents' blood, his salty tears running feebly down his moon-pale cheeks._

_Itachi's long hand trailed slowly down his younger brother's neck, jabbing a pressure point, making the young boy fall into a state of oblivion._

_Itachi's scarlet eyes flickered over to the trembling older Sasuke, his lips forming a scowl. "You are still weak, Sasuke." The older Uchiha dropped his younger brother's limp body, "Even joining that bastard Orochimaru won't help you…"_

_"N-n…"_

_"You will never win. You will die."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

xFinnisx


	3. Chapter two: Traveling

_Snake's Seduction_

_By: Ignore the bollocks_

_xXXx_

_January 30, 1758_

_Kirigakure Village (Outside)_

_xXXx_

**Crazy Adventure Time**: _Hello again! I hope you've been enjoying this crazy adventure of mine—Inspiration-chan has been nursing my wounds to my skull. Luckily, she didn't have to swing that gigantic 'IDEA' mallet of hers: shifty eyes:. I've recently changed my pen name; so…yeah. Um, I'm not quite happy about it, so if you want to leave a comment about a different one, I'd be happy to listen._

**Inspiration-chan**: _None of the characters does Ignore owns. If you want to use the plot (or something similar) you may PM her—please?_

xXXx

To be truthful, Itachi _hated _traveling.

The crowed streets usually made things easier, considering the fact he was a wanted man; dead or alive. Preferably dead. The smells, sights and sounds weren't bad either, but one is usually stared at while wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

The Uchiha sighed; his misty, scarlet eyes closing slowly, shutting out poor rice farms that dotted the land. He could hear children playing silently; he could hear women conversing in the muddy fields. He could not hear men though. Itachi's eyes opened to a slit, watching the tiny pebbles and ruts in the gritty ground. He could hear Kisame muttering to himself as they walked closer to the main gates of Kirigakure village.

Itachi counted the echoed steps of their zori on the gritty earth: one, two, three. That was one reason he hated traveling; the unimaginable boredom.

A small dark red ball rolled across the road and stopped in front of the Uchiha's feet. Stopping, Itachi eyed the ball with nonchalant brooding. "I've got it!" A small voice yelled, running to get the ball.

Itachi's eyes lifted to a pale boy that ran to get the small dark red ball. The boy looked up at the stotic man; his large amethyst eyes widened before they dropped shyly to the ground. Mousy brown hair stood in al directions and framed his narrow, creamy pale face.

Itachi's misty scarlet eyes swept over the small boy, whose arms and hands seemed to move in sludge.

"Minoru!" Several high-pitched voices yelled from another direction. The boy named Minoru, stood quickly, a blush pluming over his cheeks. He bowed quickly to the missing-nin, and ran off, mumbling an apology.

Kisame walked up beside the younger man, "Itachi-sama…?" He breathed in question. Itachi's eyes closed slowly, before he opened them. He started striding slowly toward the village gates.

"Come, Kisame."

xx:Finis:xx


	4. Chapter three: Dreams

Snake's Seduction

By: Ignore the bollocks

xXXx

Otogakure Village

xXXx

**I wanna hold your hand**: _Hello again. I hope you're all enjoying this Uchihacest adventure as much as I am (hehe). Last night, I read the most…WONDERFUL Uchihacest one-shot solo adventure called "Innocence"; I was blushing and giggling after that. Let's just say…Itachi whacks off to Sasuke while his otouto-san chases a bunny. Yeah._

**Inspiration-chan**: _My host owns nothing of Naruto. She only owns the plot and her psychotic mind._

xXXx

Sasuke grunted and opened his eyes slowly. Darkness followed by blurry shapes that moved slowly met his eyes. A wet cloth was placed on his forehead, making the Uchiha moan lowly. A cup was placed between his lips, and a warm liquid ran down his parched throat.

Sasuke shot up, his chest vibrating with every violent spasm; rough hands pushed the raven haired boy onto the tatami mat. He could hear a familiar voice snap angrily, "Lay down or the medicine I gave you won't work." The young Uchiha lain down, his head pounding behind his eyes.

"I-I feel horrible," Sasuke wheezed. The voice snorted, the sound of a stone cup hitting wood seemed to be on stereo.

"Well, you _were_ dead a few hours ago, " The Uchiha attempted to sit up, but eh voice snapped once again, "Do you really want to die?!"

Sasuke mumbled; his head hurt like hell, what was he supposed to do?! As if reading his thoughts, the voice chuckled darkly, "That hellish head ache will go away soon. I advice you to sleep." With that, Sasuke heard the person walk out of the room.

--

_Sasuke's heart beat quickly, his vision swam. He could feel a tongue slide down his neck and to his collar bone where it nipped lightly. Sasuke sighed and hissed at every ministration the person was inflicting on his body._

_His eyes opened part-way, and he could see long fingers splayed across his bare stomach. A red ruby ring was situated on one finger, glinting sinisterly in the torch light. Raven hair, much like his own, framed the handsome face of the one sending shock-waves of ecstasy through-out his body. Sasuke let out a startled gasp, "It—"_

--

"Itachi!?"

Sasuke sat up quickly, ignoring the white-hot pain that shot through is body; his body was coved with cold sweat. His onyx eyes were wide as his breath struggled to regulate.

"A…a d-dream," he stuttered, shaking his had quickly, almost as if trying to shake out the daemons. The young boy looked down at his body, still coved with the clothing he had when he ran from the village. Blood dotted the frayed shirt.

Sasuke sighed and swept his long fingered hand across his brow. "A dream," he repeated firmly, closing his dark eyes, "It was only a dream."

: Finis :

**A/N:** _Sorry that it's not very long; the chapters won't be until the last chapter. I hope you like the little fantasy (wink)._


	5. Chapter 4: Demons Prt 1

Snake's Seduction

By: Ignore the bollocks

xXXx

Otogakure Village

xXXx

**The final countdown**: _The first part of the last chapter; it makes a tear come to your eye –laughs- I had wanted this to be a short multichapter fiction, and I have Seductive Little Game to worry about also (even though I love this too). I hope you enjoy Part one, and remember: Lot's of reviews!_

_I don't own anything._

xXXx

Sasuke tossed and turned under the stifling wool covers that covered his sweaty body. His breath came out in short, painful gasps as if he were going through the entire 2nd stage transformation all over again. Sasuke shuddered in his sleep, and covered his eyes with clammy hands.

xXXx

_A cold shudder ran up his body, and Sasuke's onyx eyes snapped open. Darkness met his eyes; darkness unlike any other the young Uchiha had ever seen. Sasuke's hands lifted, and his long fingers groped blindly in the thick fog._

_His ears could pick up the sound of a terrified woman's scream. "N-no! Itachi…my son! Please spare me! Y-your brother needs me!"_

_Sasuke's blind eyes widened as he heard his mother's warm blood splash onto the floor boards._

_He heard his father's horrid gasp, "Y-you monster! W-why would you do this!?" Sasuke heard his elder brother snort and he could hear the clanking of metal against the wooden floor boards._

_"Why?" Sasuke heard Itachi muse to himself, "Didn't you think that I wouldn't know about you selling Sasuke to that bastard Orochimaru? Or maybe, you didn't think I knew about you feeding information to Konoha's enemies? Well, **Father**, I knew, and you're going to die because of it."_

_Sasuke heard squirming and then he could hear the terrified sputtering of his father's last words. "We…we were only do so for-for Sasuke's own good! I-if you didn't have that six month mission…h-his virtue would have been lost! You would have forced your self on the boy!"_

_"Silence," Itachi murmured, "You never loved Sasuke. You were only doing so because you knew his undeveloped sharingan would have been purer than your own, bastard."_

_A grunt escaped the Uchiha clan's leader, and then the indication of a body thumping on the floor boards._

XxxX

Sasuke shot up from the bed, his chest burning with terrified screams. He shivered despite the heat, and swung his legs over the side of the stifling tatami mat.

Sasuke placed a sweaty hand on his forehead, and he gulped the hot air.

"I-I think it's time to visit the clan," He whispered slowly, rubbing his eyes with the heal of his hands.

XxX

Outside Main Konoha Gates

1:30 am

January 21, 1759

xXx

Itachi walked alone outside Konoha's main gate, his hands stuffed deep into his pants pockets. The cool January air nipped and caressed his uncovered face as the elder Uchiha brother walked on the crunching snow.

_Any moment now…Kisame will be killing the Mizokage._

Itachi jumped over the high wall of Konoha, his hands still stuffed deep into his pockets. The jonin, whom were stationed on top of the wall, never noticed the missing-nin.

Itachi's zori ghosted lightly over the snowy ground, never moving one flake of the ice perfection.

It was time to visit his cold, dead family.

XxxX

Sasuke's zori glided over the snow, his long fingered hand sliding over the old tombstones.

Vapor escaped his parted lips as Sasuke stopped at his father's grave. He could feel the anger bubbling from his throat, the bile burning his anger down to simmering doubt.

Sasuke's onyx eyes slid over to his mother's greave, covered in white snow. He shook his head, and stepped back from his parents' graves. "Father…was that your plan? To sell me like some prized stallion?" He kicked the grave marker, and sat in the wet snow, leaning against the marble.

A perfect crystal flake fell into his raven hair, and the Uchiha looked to the black sky, the stars twinkling merrily at his distress. The Uchiha boy closed his eyes, and felt the cool January air pinch his unprotected face.

"They're all gone…aren't they?"

Sasuke jumped at the sudden question, his hand instantly grabbing for a kunai knife. The young Uchiha cursed his ignorance at not thinking of bringing one. His eye brows furrowed and he remained still.

Sasuke pierced his lips, his onyx eyes narrowed and he activated the sharingan. He could hear the nonchalant crunch of the person's weight on the snow, slowly coming to the spot where he sat. "Someone killed them all…right?"

Sasuke choked, "Murdered," He said, "They where unjustly killed." He heard the person snort. Sasuke bit his tongue, "How did you know? I thought the Konoha elders kept the massacre 'under wraps' so the public wouldn't freak out." The person's footsteps stopped momentarily, then they resumed.

"Information leeks out sometimes,' Sasuke saw the stranger stop beside his father's grave, and a long fingered hand rested on the worn granite, "But…I would know first hand about the massacre…" Sasuke jolted and stood from his perch on the ground. His eyes were caught in the scarlet web of the demon of his darkest nightmares' eyes.

"Because, little brother, I killed them all."

:Finis:

**A/N**: _I really REALLY didn't mean for this chapter to sound like Petals on the Graves by the wonderful authoress Shurikenx! Please, don't flame me! I promise to you that I wrote this whole thing out before I read that oneshot! I swear!_


	6. Chapter 5: Demons Prts 2

Snake's Seduction

By: Messy Cubical

Present Day

_His tongue made a hot trail down the boy's neck, making the boy shudder and breathe gratitude. His hands were splayed across the boy's lower back_, _long fingers drawing idle circles on the pale, hot flesh. _

_The boy's toes curled in and out, a sign of embarrassed ecstasy as the man's hands lifted to his pale chest. A cool finger swept over a pert nipple, and the boy sucked in quickly, arching his back slightly as he begged for more with his eyes. _

_The man was now kissing the boy's stomach hungrily, smoldering scarlet eyes burning deep into half-lidded onyx. The boy licked his bruised lips, "A-aniki-san…please…I-I can't stand it anymore." _

Sasuke awoke to find himself in a bright hospital room, the smell of daisy filling his nose. He blinked his onyx eyes twice, trying to rid the sleep from them, and felt the coarse fabric of the hospital bed-spread. "W-where am I?" A woman in medi-nin clothing walked through the open doorway, lifting her brown eyes to his own. A slight squeak coming from her mouth, the medi-nin dropped her clipboard and yelled for others to come. 

"Hurry! Sasuke-kun is awake!" Several more medi-nin and nurses ran into his already small room, making the young Uchiha boy frown and bark weakly.

"Where am I!" The medi-nin whom had called everyone into his room stood beside him, picking up a daisy that had been placed with care on the window ledge. She frowned and looked up at the confused Uchiha boy. 

"Konoha hospital, Sasuke-kun…don't you remember being brought here?" Sasuke placed a hand on his head, his eyes beating recklessly behind his eye balls. 

"I-I don't remember anything…all I remember was…" A flash back of what had gone on prior flashed like cinema behind his closed eyelids. 

_P-please…I can't stand it anymore…_

He gasped lightly and quickly looked up at the woman. "Did you say something?" She shook her head slowly, her expression troubled. 

_He felt a hot tongue explore his mouth, making him whimper and shudder with pleasure. _

Sasuke watched as the medi-nin took medical tubes out of his arm that he hadn't realized were there. "You've been in here for a few weeks, actually Sasuke-kun. Kakashi-san brought you in here because of something dire happening to you during the chunin exams. He said to tell you when you woke up." Sasuke was silent, a brooding expression on his face. The woman didn't look up when she talked to him. "You had run away a couple days prior to this though…when Sakura-chan had come to see you." 

_A male laugh rang in his head as his breathing quickened when he felt cold hands trail down his body. _

Sasuke looked up as a girl was led into the room, her pink hair pulled back by a head band. A blush was on her face as the woman medi-nin and she exchanged greetings. The girl sat beside him on the bed, handing him a slightly crushed daisy. She smiled widely, "Uh…here you go Sasuke-kun. Sorry it's not that great of a daisy though, Ino crushed it when she found out I was coming to see you again." Sasuke merely nodded, not really listening to the girl. 

Actually, he was trying to figure out what he had just lived through was a dream or not. His hands shook lightly at their places beside his sides, and behind his eyelids were images of a man; A man who smirked as he inflicted waves of pleasure on the boy underneath him. 

Sasuke gulped, trying to make the warm saliva run down his throat. The girl grabbed him a glass of water, placing a hand on his unusually warm forehead. "Sasuke-kun? You shouldn't push yourself like this…Miniko-chan will worry." He refused the water, and glowered when the girl talked to him like she _knew_ him. 

"I-Itachi…" He whispered, his voice barely audible. 

_The man made him come to a screaming orgasm, making the boy's body shudder and his eyes droop. His breathing was ragged as he whispered his lover's name…_

_**:FIN:**_

_AN: The end! Bah, this is a very confusing thing so let me explain. The whole fic was a DREAM, and Sasuke doesn't remember ANYTHING after he woke up, so that was why he was pretty confused…_

_I don't think I did a very good job, but I liked writing it, and hopefully you all enjoyed what I wrote. If so, I did an A-OKAY job!_

_Also, sorry it's not that long. Also, if you want to hear a very good, and what I think would be a good song to write a Sasuke x Itachi song-fic to, it's called "Evil Angel" by Rufus Wainwright. _


End file.
